Toopy and Binoo: A Vacation Adventures/Transcript
(Opening Logos with orchestra recording in background) Walt Disney Pictures presents, in association with Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Warner Bros Animation, Spectra Animation and KittyWorks Presents Toopy and Binoo: A Vacation Adventures Opening Credits Disney Presents In association with Spectra Animation and Warner Bros Animation A Disney/Spectra Animation and Warner Bros Animation Production Toopy: (Clears Thoart) Now, where to begin? (Tut Tutting) How "bout, "Once upon a time"? (Frozen Starting a Theme Music when Toopy Press Stop on the Remote with the Theme) Toopy: How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Let's do somethin' else. I got it, I got it, here we go Here's how to open a movie! (The Lion King Starting a theme with (Low Pitched) will stop the music Toopy: No, I don't think so. It sounds too familiar. Doesn't it, to you? Oh, no, no, no, not the book Anything about "opening the book" before? (Screeching a Tire) Toopy: Let's Close the book. and I don't know what. Shaggy: Hey Toopy, Like I Think You will Tells us Another One Scrappy: Yeah! Scooby: Reah! Rell Rs Rone! Toopy: Ok, ok, ok I Got it. Scrappy: I Love It when Toopy Tells Us Stories. Toopy: Ok, Here's what i'm going to do. When she Dreams About Ghoul School Binoo With The Dream of Childhood Friends from the Ghoul School (It Fades to a Dark stormy night as we see a car driving across the rain) (they arrive at Miss Grimwood's) (At Miss Grimwood's) Shaggy: Look at that nice architechture. Scrappy: Uncle Scooby, I'm Getting Scared. Scooby: Rou Rill Re Rlgright! (they entered the building) Matches: Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Scooby: YIPES! Scrappy: Hi, little Dragon. Matches: (he breaths fire at Scooby) Scooby: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!! Miss Grimwood: Matches! Come down here! Matches: Aaaawwwwww... Miss Grimwood: You shouldn't breathe fire at a poor little dog (he pours water on Scooby) Miss Grimwood: Hello. I'm Miss Grimwood. The Headmistress of this finishing school. Shaggy: Nice to Meet You Mam! Shaggy: (sees a foating hand) GAH! Miss Grimwood: I'm Just Thinking that You Need a hand, with you're luggage. Shaggy: (hears a howl) Shaggy: Like Maybe we should leave now. Scooby Reah! Ret's Ro! (They Ran to the Door as the hand blocks it, then he points to a flying purple bat) Shaggy: What is That Flying Purple Creature Going to Eat Us! (then, a bat turns out to be a female vampire girl) Sibella: Fang-tastic to meet you. Shaggy: YIPE! Scooby: Ra rampire! (Then they see a werewolf howling at the moon) Winnie: (Howls) Scrappy: Wow! It's a Wolf! Shaggy: Like I Don't Think That's a Wolf! Winnie: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Shaggy: It's a Werewolf!!!! (they flee, but a Goof-head Franken-girl Blocks their way) Elsa: Hi Scooby: Ranken-Rhing! Scooby: Rmon Rappy! Scrappy: Wait, What! (They Go to the Other Room) Shaggy: Like i'm Sure will be safe in here. Phantasma: Hi! Shaggy: A GHOST! (Both Screaming Except for Scrappy) (They Go to an Egyptian themed room) (Both Panting) Scooby: Rhew! Tanis: Hi. Shaggy Zoinks! It's that a M-m-m-mummy? (they bump into Elsa) Shaggy: (Screams Shortly) Miss Grimwood: Aaah! We see you've met the youngest of my girls. This is Tanis. The mummy's daughter. (the Camera Zooms out of the screen and the TV, Revealing Binoo Watching it) Binoo: Boy. Talk About Your Lucky Scooby. I'd Give Aything if Only I Could Appear In the Movie. (Gasps) Miss Grimwood: Is That What You Wish for Above All Other Things To Do Binoo? Binoo: Oh Yes Miss Grimwood! Being in a Movie is the Most Important Thing in the Whole Wide World to Me. Miss Grimwood: Close Your Eyes Very Tightly Binoo and Wish For it All Your Heart. Binoo: I Wish I Was in the Movie. (Smells and Heartbeating SFX) Binoo: I Wish I Was in the Movie! (Miss Grimwood Holds Matches to Hit Binoo's Head) Binoo: I WISH I WAS IN...... (Miss Grimwood Pulls Matches Head, Which Cause him to Breath Fire on Binoo's Tail) Binoo: YOW! My Tail is on Fire Miss Grimwood Miss Grimwood (In Toopy's Voice): I AIN'T NO MISS GRIMWOOD! (Then Fades into the Bedroom, Revealing Toopy) Toopy: And it's Time to Get up! Binoo: Sorry Toopy, It's Just That I Was Having The Most Wonderful Dream. Toopy: Binoo You With Dreaming It's Not Enough Like a Dream At All! No! You Know What? You Were Wearing a Vampire Costume and ride a Broom and Go to that Cockamanic Ghoul School Everyday! Binoo: Well Ummm... (Then the Thinking Bubble Appear As the Camera Zooms in to it with a picture of the Ghoul School Building an Binoo with a Vampire Costume and a Broom. then, the Broom with Binoo Go Back 3 Times Then Liftoff Vampire Binoo Rides the Broom) Vampire Binoo: (Laughs Evily) (Then the Tree Comes and hit Binoo) Vampire Binoo: Oof! (A Explosion SFX With Explosion from OKKOLBH Ep: Monster Party Appear in the Background) (Then Smoke Appear After that, Vampire Binoo was Hurt with his Broom Broken With HB Bird Chirping SFX) Vampire Binoo: Ow! (Then The Thinking Bubble Popped Back to Binoo) Binoo: I've Just Met My Friends in the Olden Days! See, Theres Phamasta, Elsa, Sibella, Oh and of Course: Tanis and Winnie. Tanis: (Yawning) I think I've met Binoo Before. Winnie: (Howls) You Right Tanis (Then the Ghoul Girls Wake Up and Laughing each other) Toopy: So How many times You've Should not ask me: I AIN'T NO MISS GRIMWOOD! Binoo: Ok Toopy I Promised, I've Won't Ask You: I Ain't No Miss Grimwood! Toopy: Good! Now the Bus is Coming. Come on, Let's Go! Going to School Toopy: Pants? Binoo: Check! Elsa: Shirt? Binoo: Check! Phamasta: You're School Bag and You're Boots? Binoo: Perfect! Sibella: Breakfest? (Sucks the Cereal) Binoo: Ummm……. Yummy! Winnie: Ready? Tanis: Ready? Binoo: School... (Sadly Says) Here I come. (Sighs) Toopy: What's Wrong? Binoo: I Miss my Yellow Dino Friend! Winnie: (Gasp) You're Yellow Dino Friend?! Binoo: You're Right.. My Friend Toopy: Don't Worry, After School You Meet Him. Now Let's Go, We Don't want to be late for School Do We? (He Walks to the Bus Sign and they follow him) Toopy: Aaah! There's the Bus Stop. In a Second, Were Gonna Sing.. Winnie: I'm Hungry Like a Wolf? Toopy: No! (Then the Bus Arrives) Toopy: The Bus! (They Climb the Bus) Toopy: Cool Huh? (Chuckles) Binoo tells his little Yellow Dino Friend Toopy and friends (Except Binoo): Faster, Faster Mr Driver Faster Faster Binoo: Faster, Faster Mr Driver Faster, Fast- Binoo: (Sees her Yellow Dino Friend) Huh? I See Him! Toopy Stop Somewhere first I had to talk to my friend! Toopy: Well (Then Binoo Push the Bus inside then it goes out of control) Toopy and Friends: (Screaming as the Bus is Still Going out of Control Until They Arrive at his little friend) Going on Vacation (fades to toopy's home as they arrive) Toopy: Were home! (Toopy and Friends walk into the bedroom when they saw luggae packed up) Toopy: Huh? Those Laugges Pack up already? Do You Know What Where Are We Going? Winnie Werewolf: To McDonalds? Toopy: No, no, no! Toopy: Were Going on Vacation! (The Camera Zooms into Binoo who is Scared as the Supense Music was Played) Binoo: WHAT?! (Binoo then Faints as it cuts to black) (Then Fades to Binoo's Vision) Toopy: Binoo! (Echos) Binoo! (Echos) Are You Ok Binoo? Toopy: (Taps on Binoos Head) Binoo: What Did You Say? Toopy: (Picks Binoo Up) That's Right! A Vacation Toopy: Were Going to Have fun Right? Binoo: I Think Were Gonna be Sick Toopy: No were Not! and the only place we go is California. Tanis: Then Let's Go! (They all Go to the Car Except Binoo) Leaving Home Binoo: (Sighs) (Then Fades into the Car as they go in) Toopy: Are we on it? Toopy: Hi! Welcome to my Car, I'm Your Host Toopy. and Today will be going on a Vacation! All Execpt Binoo: (Cheering) Toopy: Now Get You're Cameras Ready! All Except Binoo: Ready! Toopy: Buckle Up! (Putting the Seat Belt On) Toopy: Honk Your Horns! (Honking) Toopy: And Wheel the Tire! (The Car's Tire Spins) Toopy: And It's Showtime! (Toopy Drives and leave their Home)Category:Transcripts Category:Toopy and Binoo (2018 Disney Revial)